Books
The Winx Club series has been spun off into many books. Many of these are based on the TV series, while some others are based on the movies and Winx on Ice show. The below series are listed in alphabetical order, as their books are if no specific order is known. An English translation follows the title of a book if it is not in English. Comic Series It is a series of comics based on the Winx Club series. Some issues are based on episodes and others are not, but the Winx are seen in all their transformations. For a complete list and link to all hundred comic issues, see the main article. Fairy Novels This series corresponds to the Nickelodeon's Specials. #Welcome to Alfea #Trouble with Trix #The Power of Dragon Flame #Beware the Shadow Phoenix Family Series *Cuore di fata (Heart of a Fairy) *Pace in famiglia (Peace in Family) *Ritorno a casa (Return Home) *Sorelle, magiche sorelle (Sisters, Magical Sisters) French Series This series is directly based on the TV series. All novels correspond to at least one episode, but not all episode have a corresponding book. Season 1 :1. Les pouvoirs de Bloom (Bloom's Powers) :2. Bienvenue à Magix (Welcome to Magix) :3. L'université des fées (The Fairies' University) :4. La voix de la nature (The Voice of Nature) :5. La Tour Nuage (The Cloud Tower) :6. Le Rallye de la Rose (The Day of the Rose) *La compil' de la saison 1 (The Compilation of Season 1) Season 2 :7. Les mini-fées (The Pixies) :8. Le mariage de Brandon (Brandon's Wedding) :9. L'étrange Avalon (The Strange Avalon) :10. À la poursuite du Codex (At the Codex's Pursuit) :11. Sur la planète du prince Sky (On Prince Sky's Planet) :12. Que la fête continue! (May the Party Continue) :13. Alliance impossible (Impossible Alliance) :14. Le village des mini-fées (The Pixies' Village) :15. Le pouvoir du Charmix (The Power of Charmix) :16. Le royaume de Darkar (Darkar's Kingdom) *La compil' de la saison 2 (The Compilation of Season 2) Season 3 :17. La marque de Valtor (Valtor's Mark) :18. Le miroir de vérité (The Mirror of Truth) :19. La poussière de fée (The Fairy Dust) :20. L'arbre enchanté (The Enchanted Tree) :21. Le sacrifice de Tecna (Tecna's Sacrifice) *Le secret du royaume perdu (The Secret of the Lost Kingdom) *Le secret du royaume perdu - édition spéciale (The Secret of the Lost Kingdom - Special Edition) :22. L'île aux dragons (The Island of Dragons) :23. Le mystère Ophir (The Mystery Ophir) :24. La fiancée de Sky (Sky's Fiancée) :25. Le prince ensorcellé (The Spelled Prince) :26. Le destin de Layla (Layla's Destiny) :27. Les trois sorcières (The Three Witches) :28. La magie noire (The Black Magic) :29. La bataille finale (The Final Battle) *La compil' de la saison 3 (The Compilation of Season 3) Season 4 :30. Les chasseurs de fées (The Fairies Hunters) :31. Le secret des mini-fées (The Pixies' Secret) *Winx on Ice: Le roman du spectacle (Winx on Ice: The Novel of the Show) :32. Les animaux magiques (The Magical Pets) :33. Une fée en danger (A Fairy in Danger) :34. Le pouvoir du Believix (The Power of Believix) :35. La magie du Cercle Blanc (The Magic of the White Circle) :36. La revanche de Nebula (Nebula's Revenge) :37. Le rêve de Musa (Musa's Dream) *L'aventure magique (The Magical Adventure) :38. Les pouvoirs de Roxy (Roxy's Powers) :39. Une nouvelle mission (A New Mission) :40. Le royaume des fées (The Fairies' Kingdom) :41. L'île mystérieuse (The Mysterious Island) :42. La revanche de la nature (The Revenge of Nature) :43. Le retour des sorciers (The Wizards' Return) :44. Le secret de Morgana (Morgana's Secret) Season 5 :45. La cérémonie royale (The Royal Ceremony) :46. Le retour des Trix (The Trix's Return) :47. La transformation de Tecna (Tecna's Transformation) :48. Le pouvoir d'Harmonix (The Power of Harmonix) :49. Les pierres magiques (The Magical Stones) :50. La planète Zénith (The Planet Zenith) :51. L'océan des fleurs (The Ocean of Flowers) :52. Le pendentif d'Éraklyon (The Pendant of Eraklyon) :53. L'Empereur des Océans (The Emperor of the Oceans) :54. L'épée de Neptune (Neptune's Sword) Friendship Series *Amiche come prima (Friends come First) *I color del cuore (The colors of the Heart) *Il cuore non mente mai (The Heart Never Lies) *L'amicizia è una magia (Friendship is Magic) *Segreti rubati (Stolen Secrets) Grandi Libri (Great Books) *Abissi incantati (Enchanted Abyss) *Fiori di luna (Moon Flowers) *Il potere del Believix (The Power of Believix) *I magici 18 anni di Stella (Stella's Magical 18 Years) *La musica è magia (The Music is Magic) *La notte magica di Musa (Musa's Magical Note) *La sintesi del coraggio (The Synthesis of Courage) *Love&Pet e i cuccioli stregati (Love & Pet and the Bewitched Puppies) *Misteri sotto zero (Mysteries Below Zero) Love Series *Un appuntamento per Aisha (A Date for Aisha) *Un ballo per Bloom (A Ball for Bloom) *Una canzone per Musa (A Song for Musa) *Un incantesimo per Flora (A Spell for Flora) *Un'invenzione per Tecna (An Invention for Tecna) *Una sfilata per Stella (A Parade for Stella) Magic Books For this series, each book was released in English and in Italian. The Italian book is the original Italian version of the English book it follows. *Love is a Magic Music *Una sorpresa in musica! (A Surprise in Music!) *The Hidden Magic *La festa della magia (The Party of Magic) *Winx Forever! *Amiche per sempre (Friends Forever) Magic Series *La chaive dell'armonia (The Key to Harmony) *La magia dell'amicizia (The Magic of Friendship) *La magia della natura (The Magic of Nature) *Una carriera nella moda (A career in Fashion) One-Offs *Happy Birthday Bloom *I Want to Be a Fairy *Le mie amiche fate (My Fairy Friends) *Meet the Winx Pet Series *Nuovi amici da coccolare (New Friends to Cuddle) *Safari fatato (Fairy Safari) *Tenerezze a 4 zampe (Tenderness to 4 Paws) *Un cucciolo tra noi (A Puppy from Us) *Un pigolio per gli Specialisti (A Peep for the Specialists) *Un trucco per amore (A Trick for Love) Category:Media Category:Winx Club Category:Books Category:Pets Category:Love & Pet Category:Specialists Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure